


Cute Poems

by Loreez



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreez/pseuds/Loreez
Summary: Small poems that will talk about simple things.





	Cute Poems

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my English class' assignment, but I thought it would be nice to post it here. This specific one is based on List Poem (poetic device). Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, what a sweet afternoon...

The chilly breeze and tiny bees,

Beautiful flowers and meaningful silence.

 

Oh, what a sweet afternoon...

The dusk has arrived quickly,

And the stars' light is wriggly.

 

Oh, what a sweet afternoon...

The stars shine so intensively,

Nature acts sensibly

Since the sky looks like it has been painted.

 

Oh, what a sweet afternoon...

Space looks so close to us,

But that's something we shouldn't discuss

Since it's not that close.

 

Oh, what a sweet afternoon...

Everyone went to sleep,

But who cares?

I want to see the dusk complete.


End file.
